Honor Thy Father
by Nessa-kitty
Summary: Someone comes back into Kagome's life that doesn't belong there. Now here life is in danger. Inuasha cna't get there in time to stop the pain. But can he save her life? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/n:. This is going to be a one-shot. A very sad, depressing, angst, one- shot. This story came to mind while I was fixing my computer...My very mean, mind of its fucking own, I don't want to work today, I delete random things computer. I HATE MY COMPUTER!!!  
  
It deleted like...ALL my Inuyasha songs, and ALL my rock songs and a few comedy songs I really liked!  
  
Lasako: Hahahaha  
  
Nessa: That's Not funny...  
  
Lasako: Yes it is! It's DAMN funny!  
  
Nessa: Didn't Bob do that to all your Ozzy songs...  
  
Lasako: .......  
  
Nessa: HA! Who's laughing NOW!!!  
  
Bob: I AM! ::Laughs::  
  
:::Nessa and Lasako look at Bob with murder in their eyes:::  
  
Bob: :::Gulp:::  
  
::: Nessa and Lasako drag Bob off to there secret torture room were they do horrid unspeakable things to him:::  
  
Nessa: Well...now that Bob has been taken care of..  
  
:::Bob is in the other room screaming as Lasako rams a red hot poker through him:::  
  
Nessa: let's get on with the story....K? . . . . One-shot . . . . .  
  
Inuyasha had done it once again. Not only had he insulted her AND compared her to Kikyou, he ripped up her school books again. Kagome pulled her self out of the well and swung her back pack over the lip of the well with a huff.  
  
"Baka hanyou..," Tears pricked her eyes as she walked to the door and opened it. Walking across the grounds to her home she ignored the visitors that wondered about paying there respects to the guardian of the shrine. Opening the door and setting her worn back pack to the floor and kicking off her shoes and slipping on her fluffy slippers, she walked up stairs to take a well needed bath. She would make her presents know to her family later, all she wanted now was peace and quite.  
  
"Why does he treat me this way....Why do I even put up with it...? Oh yeah. I forgot. I love him." The Bath filled up and tested it to the desired warmth. A little hot but it would do.  
  
Stripping out of her dirty uniform and under garments she sank into the tub and relaxed completely. She had nothing to worry about but how to get her skin squeaky clean once again. Dunking her self completely under the water she held her breath and listened to her thoughts as they bounced around in her head.  
  
'Why do I keep going back...Naraku was killed almost a year ago? And still he wants me to keep coming through that well to stay with them. He doesn't even love me.'  
  
Washing her hair and body until her skin tingled, she washed all the suds off and toweled her body dry. Slipping into her room with out any one noticing her presents still, she turned around and screamed.  
  
Her father...  
  
Her father was sitting on her bed smirking. The man had been in Prison for a Hit and run when she was four. She hadn't seen him since. Her mother had divorced him and moved on with her life with her children. And Kagome was grateful. Her father had been abusive to her mother. And his Hit and run was the way to get him away from her children and her self. But why was he here...was he on parole?  
  
Pressing the towel tighter around her body Kagome reached for her door knob. The last thing she wanted was to be near her father. He had beaten her as a child and the emotional scares from that had never really healed.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" Her father got up off the bed and grabbed her waist. Looking at her up and down, he watched as she squirmed to get away from him. Tightening his hold on her tiny waist his husky voice met her ears again. "Get dressed and meet me down stairs."  
  
He walked out of the room and shut the door. Kagome listened as his foot steps descended down the stairs and into the living room. Collapsing to her knees tears streamed down her checks. Memories flooded back as she tried to compose herself and get dressed as fast as possible.  
  
Flash back  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Kagome's father charged over to his pregnant wife. Grabbing her roughly he slammed her into the wall, forcing her head to smack back against the hard surface. She slid down the wall leaving a blood train. He had then proceeded to kick her ribs and punch her face.  
  
A black haired angel crouched by the couch as she watched her father hurt her mommy. She didn't know what to do but feel the urge to protect what she loved. Running out from her little hiding place she jumped in front of her mommy just as the next blow was coming down. The black haired angel's face contorted with pain and fear. Holding her mommy close to her body she vowed to protect her mommy at all costs. Even if that meant her life.  
  
Despite the fact that he was no longer hitting his wife, He kept abusing the dark haired angel that clung so closely to her mother.  
  
Her father out of breath and dazed, he looked down at the too girls and snorted. He walked to the door and never looked back to see if they were still breathing. Getting in his white Toyota her backed up and sped down the road. That was the last time he was seen.  
  
Kagome's mother slowly woke to look down at her daughter. She was barely breathing. Short gasps of air were all she could manage. He police came moments later. The neighbors had heard the commotion and called for help. An ambulance came to take the battered females away. Kagome's mother suffered a concussion and some bruised ribs from the ordeal. The black haired angel, Kagome, didn't fair as well. Her lung punctured and her ribs broken, and a broken arm to boot. She looked as if she would break if she was touched.  
  
Weeks went by as the angel slept in a coma and the doctors worked to make her whole again. Her mother stayed by her side though the whole ordeal, never leaving her side. The dark haired angle woke 3 weeks later to see her mother resting her head on the bed clutching her little angels hand. Kagome never realized how close she was to death.  
  
Kagome and her mother returned from the hospital not to their home in the suburbs but to a shine. Kagome's Grandfather had taken her in and gave her a new home to start new memories. Grandpa had never liked his son-in-law; he had always seen a dark cloud over his aura. But it didn't matter now. His daughter, unborn grandchild, and their little angel where safe.  
  
End flash back  
  
Pulling out her clothes and hastily got them on her still wet body. She looked back and forth from the door to her window. Should she get Inuyasha or face her father by herself? She was oddly more terrified now than she had been when she faced demons head on. Maybe that's because Inuyasha was always there for her, he was her protector.  
  
Taking a deep breath in and closing her soft brown eyes she steadied her self to meet the man she hadn't seen in more than a decade.  
  
Fully clothed Kagome walked down the stairs to the living room where her father sat on the couch, cross-legged and smirking. "Come kagome, I don't bite." He smiled up at His daughter and pulled her down next to him.  
  
'But you do punch, you bastard' Kagome tried to sit on the other side of the couch only to have her father grab her arm roughly and drag her closer to him then she would have ever liked to be. Kagome looked hastily for her family and started to whimper as her father gazed at her body lustfully. Kagome fidgeted. "Um... Where's mom?"  
  
:: Other side of the Well::  
  
"Inuyasha you dip shit!" Inuyasha cringed when he heard Sango's voice come up from below the tree tops.  
  
"Oi! Keep it down!" Inuyasha looked down at the approaching demon exterminator. He knew he was in trouble. He was always in trouble when Kagome ran back to the well in tears. He really didn't understand what he did wrong this time. Sure he had made a little comment about Kikyo's bust size. But what did kagome care. And so what that he mistook her bag for a demon and ripped her books. She shouldn't be so touchy.  
  
A seething Sango looked up at the Hanyou who was so lazily sitting on his favorite branch of the god tree.  
  
"You bastard! How long are you going to treat her like this! She has been through enough shit from you! Why can't you just lay off her and treat her better!" Sango's red face looked like it was going to burst.  
  
"Would you hold on?" Inuyasha jumped from the branch and landed a few from Sango. "You got it wrong! She takes everything too seriously!"  
  
"Inuyasha I was there when you said and I quote 'Isn't there anything you can do to make your tits more like Kikyo's?' end of quote my dear Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha scratched his nose, "Your points exactly is what"  
  
Sango threw her arms up into the air. "I can't believe you. Why do you keep her here in this time and treat her like crap, then when she runs off to the well, you act like you didn't do anything wrong! She has sacrificed so much and I wouldn't blame her if she left and never came back! True I would miss her dearly but if her happiness meant that she stays away from you then damn it I wish her happiness."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Sango a little shocked and horrified. He always assumed kagome would come back. He never thought that he might actually push her away.'Shit' Now he had to go make up with Kagome. But first he had to get rid of Sango before he even thought about going to the well. He did have a rep to keep, being the big bad tough guy and all.  
  
"Feh, what ever you say Sango" He shrugged his shoulders and made off to the opposite way of the well.  
  
Sango just stared at him dumb founded. "You're worse than her father..."  
  
Unknown to Sango Inuyasha heard that.  
  
Inuyasha marched right back over to Sango and spun her around. "What do you mean worse than her father? I have never seen her father. I wasn't even aware she had one!"  
  
Sango looked surprised "You mean she never told you about her father..."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. Now very curious.  
  
"Well....He ...I don't know how you'll react to this Inuyasha...you have to stay calm...ok?  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted but nodded.  
  
"He used to beat her when she was a child, at on point her was beating up Kagome's mother and Kagome stepped in the way to protect her mom and ended up getting beaten so badly she had to be put in a healers room for many weeks, she almost died. Inuyasha...she was only four when that happened to her."  
  
Inuyasha looked stunned. He had never known that. 'Why didn't she tell me... Did she think I was going to hit her?'  
  
"That's not all Inuyasha...Her father also killed some one after he beat up Kagome, Kagome called it a...Hit and run I believe, something about a really big transportation device that hit some people and killed them. He got put away in a dungeon for a very long time. Kagome hasn't seen him since."  
  
Inuyasha wanted to run to Kagome and tell her he was sorry for anything he had ever done to her to make her cry.  
  
"I got to go..." Inuyasha stood up and headed toward the well.  
  
Sango smiled. Maybe now he would treat her better and stop being stubborn and love her like she deserved to be loved.  
  
::In the future::  
  
"What are you doing here" it came out as a whisper but her father heard it anyway.  
  
"I'm here to see you Kagome, Why...you haven't forgotten about dear old dad have you?" He started to feel up her leg and smiled as she shivered." You've been a good girl since daddy left I hope. Good girls get rewarded"  
  
Kagome closed here eyes to prevent her from crying. It was happening again.  
  
::Flash back::  
  
"Come on Kagome were going to play a little game" Horoshima said slyly to the dark haired angel  
  
"What kinda game daddy?" the angel looked up with her innocent brown eyes.  
  
"Remember that game we played last week." Horoshima held her hand a little tighter  
  
"Y-yes..." The angel didn't feel like playing anymore. The last time they played that game it hurt her.  
  
"Well were going to play it again, now come one sweetie it won't hurt this time I promise. Only good girls get to play this game. Are you a good girl?"  
  
The angel beamed proudly "I'm a good girl!"  
  
Alright then come here and let's play the game. Horoshima continued to take off the Angels pink overalls and her pink under shit until she was completely nude. Picking her up and laying her on the bed he pulled his own pants down until just his lower half was nude and his erection very aroused.  
  
"You promise it won't hurt?" The angel asked quietly  
  
He lowered his erection to the angels opening and whispered softly"I promise". Holding on to her wrists he thrust into the angel who screamed. He thirsted hard and rough, not giving her small opening a chance to adjust. Moving inside her faster she stared to cry. Back and forth, in and out. He didn't stop at his daughter pleas for help. He pushed and invaded her, not caring that she was now bleeding and passed out. He slapped her to wake her up. He wanted to see her finish with him in side her. Thrusting harder and faster she cried in torment. Moving his body inside her he poked every single nerve in her vagina. In and out, faster and faster. The angel never hand a chance to adjust to his huge organ, but still he pushed until he was completely inside her. At last her came and slowed his thrusts and finally pulled out. Getting his clothes back on he looked over to the angel.  
  
"You can't tell anyone about this. Because if you do you will be a bad girl and no one will believe you. You want to be a good girl, don't you Kagome?"  
  
The angel nodded and whipped her tears.  
  
::end of flash back::  
  
Tears weld up inside of Kagome's eyes. She had forgotten though horrid memories. She didn't want them to happen again. Without thinking she smacked her fathers had away. "Get away from me!"  
  
Kagome bolted from the couch to the wall looking at her father whom was livid that she was even trying to show any defiance toward him. "Girl! You will do what you're told! Get over here!" Pointing to the couch right next to him.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "NO! Leave now or I call the cops! You can't treat me like this! You're my father! You can't do that to me!" Kagome's body shook as she threw her voice at him. She was on the verge of a breakdown.  
  
"Well....looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Good girls always obey there fathers..." Horoshima walked slowly over to Kagome.  
  
And punched her.  
  
:: Back at the Well ::  
  
Inuyasha reached the well and looked inside as if he was going to go meet death. He knew she was still going to be made. And he might get sat a few times. But ..he had to apologize. 'Why didn't she tell me about her dad? Did she trust me'  
  
::You never gave her a reason to trust you::  
  
Inuyasha growled. There went his conscience again...always bossing him around.  
  
'Shut up...'  
  
::No, you brought this on your self::  
  
' Fuck I feel bad enough! Just get off my back!'  
  
::Technically I'm in you head...::  
  
'You know what I mean!'  
  
:: You never gave her a chance to trust you. Always running off to that dead bitch.... Don't growl at me! You know I'm right! You always treated her like crap! Now you feel like crap. Iconic, ne?::  
  
' Why do you sound like my mother?'  
  
:: Because, your mother was a smart women. And so am i.::  
  
'But you're in MY head...does that mean I'm smart?'  
  
::Pfft, you're dumber than a sack of dead lemmings::  
  
"why the hell am I talking to my self?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down the well.  
  
A/N: Ok....i just decided to make this into a 2 part one shot.  
  
If you have a problem with the rape scene contact me please. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow…I'm actually going to finish something for once! dances Oh! Looking for a beta reader. Need one badly. Any one up for the Job? I think some one offered. But I'd have to double check. Anyway, Offer is open. Again. This will be sad. This will pull at your heart strings. I know it's pulling at mine. Another note, I will not be updating for a while…again…. --' Please don't kill me…

My Internet is not working at my house. But don't worry! This just mean I get lots of time to think of new stories for all you beautiful people!

If you had a problem with the last fic please contact me. Not Cuz their evil.

Lasako: Let me get this straight…I wait forever to get my net back…get it back

FINALLY and then you LOSE your internet!

Nessa: Please…don't kill me…I'll give you Pocky!

Lasako: oO...Did you say...Pocky?

Nessa: nods

Lasako: GIMME! takes all the pocky and shoves it down her own throat

Nessa: Watches her choke to death

Lasako: cough help…choke Dies

Nessa: Ummm…..

Lasako: xX

Nessa: Does any one know how to bring the dead back to life? Cuz I need her for my story's…and if she dies…no more stories for you guys..

Oh! And thank you to all my reviewers! I love all your words of love and encouragement! Suprisingly ...no flames for the last chappy. But I'm sure I''ll get some out of this one...Your all going to kill me...hides

Now I'll show you what I did to Kagome

**Honor thy father**

**Part 2 one shot**

he couldn't escape. Where ever she went there was pain. The past brought pain in more than one way. Kagome's mind left her body as her father continued to beat it. Blocking out the pain, a nice trick she had learned to use when ever Inuyasha ran off to Kikyou. Kagome's body collapse to the floor as her father took another hit to her ribs.

Tears leaked from her already puffy eyes. Inuyasha was most likely off with Kikyou and won't come get her until tomorrow. It's not like he cared about her anyway. He would just get pissed because she'd be in no shape or form to get the shards for a few days.

Kagome more heard than felt at the moment her arm break as her father crushed her. 'Ok, Maybe in a few weeks...' Inuyasha was going to have to wait a few weeks for her to heal now. Her father continued to ravage her body. From what Kagome could tell her arm no doubt was broken, She had a few cracked ribs she might have a fractured skull or was well on her way to one with the way her father was smashing her head into the floor. She couldn't tell if her legs where broken due to the fact she could feel anything below her waist.

Maybe this was pay back for what a bitch Kikyou had been in her past life. Maybe she deserved this… No. She couldn't believe that. No one deserved this! Least of all her. But what was she to do. She had a father would was going to beat her and then maybe rape her once he was finished with his current activity. She had no protector and she couldn't use her Miko powers. And even if she could, it only works on demons. Inuyasha wasn't going to save her. He was probably fucking the dead bitch at the moment.

"Stupid little bitch" Horoshima panted, "you will honor your father and do as he pleases!" He gave her one last kick to make sure she got the hint.

Kagome came back to her mind and tried to focus on the situation. Her eyes where already glazed over with tears. She knew what was next and was going to be powerless to stop it. Tears spilled down her cheeks as he lifted her body and brought her up the stairs to her room.

Roughly throwing her on the bed he snickered as he began to try and pull off her skirt. Alarm shot through Kagome when she felt a demons presence nearby. It could only be one person…

Her whisper was barely short of a breath.

"Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha stared up at the roof of the well house that he had seen more times then he could count. It was a little worn out but it would still hold for maybe another 50 years or so.

Give or take.

Now he had to think of a way to apologize. He could all ways say the old 'Feh', it always seemed to work. But maybe this time that wasn't going to cut it. Maybe he should give her a pat on the back. Yeah…that should do it. He didn't want to get to close to her. She did wild things to his body if he got to close. He cared more about her then he let on. He had always cared for her. He just didn't want to show it to the world. Kagome just didn't get it.

Jumping out of the well in one swoop, he pulled back the well door to see that it was relatively pretty barren for the day time. Normally there were people all over the shine. Maybe the shine was closed for the day?

Somehow Inuyasha doubted that Kagome's grandfather would EVER close the shine. Something was up. It was never this quite, save for the cars he heard down the street. But that was normal... Inuyasha sniffed the air she see who was home. There was Kagome's, like Jasmine and Honey. He could never get enough of that sent. But there was another sent. It's smelt like a male. But the smell was sorta similar to Kagome's. Maybe it was another relative?

Inuyasha walked toward the house when he heard Kagome scream. Inuyasha sniffed again. He didn't smell any demons. Was there a human hurting her? Was it the other smell? Inuyasha bolted toward the sound. He ran to the other side of the house and looked through the window so see a man a little taller than himself kick Kagome.

Inuyasha's nails dug into his hands. Who the hell was this guy! And what was he doing to his Kagome!

Inuyasha watched as the intruder picked up Kagome and dragged her up stairs. Inuyasha seethed as he watched the bastard man handle Kagome. "What the fuck is going on here!" Inuyasha ran to the other side of the house and leaped into the God Tree. Looking into Kagome's room from the branch he saw the asshole push Kagome on to the bed and begin to move his hands up her skirt.

Inuyasha couldn't take anymore of this. He had is proof that the bastard needed to die. His youki spiked and flared as he jumped through the open window of Kagome's room.

Hiroshima never saw him coming. Literally. A flash of Red, Silver, and that was about it. The last thing he remembered was getting off on his daughter. Now he stared into two blazing amber eyes of a homicidal hanyou.

"Wha ..What the fuck are you!" Hiroshima stuggled to get away from the Beast, thing...What ever it was. His efforts only got him thrown against the wall and pinned by his neck .

"I'm your worst nightmare you fucking pig" Inuyasha spat in his face as his claws punctured Hiroshima's skin

"Inu..Inuyasha"

Inuyasha head turned sharply to look at Kagome. She was beat up. No, that didn't even start to describe it. She was destroyed. In body and in soul. Her eyes didn't reflect the warmth they once held. She looked for lack of a better word, Dead. The bastard would pay, there was no way he was going to let the bastard live.

Inuyasha's softened eyes hardened as he looked back to the intruder.

"Who are you." He was blunt. His voice warned not to mess with him.

"None of …..you're …business" Hiroshima was struggling for breath.

"Wrong answer" Inuyasha slammed him into the wall again. "Were going to do this one more time. Who are you?"

"He's my father" Her voice whispered softly.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with shock and disgust. Her father…her _father_ did this to her! Inuyasha's mind was reeling. This was the bastard who had beaten her when she was a child. The man who almost killed his Kagome... there was no way that Inuyasha was going to let this guy live. He had to die. Now.

Inuyasha growled and his nails started to prink at Hiroshima's skin and draw blood. "You're the bastard. You beat kagome when she was a child. You almost took her innocents you-"

"He took my innocents a long time ago, Inuyasha"

Kagome was sitting up as much as she could against the wall on her bed. He eyes were void of any emotion. It disturbed him. He had always been able to read her expressions. It was strange to him now that he couldn't see what she was thinking. It was more like she was talking to her self.

"He took my innocents long before you met me." Her eyes rose to meet his. "Does that disgust you? Do I disgust you?"

"He what? What...Where is this coming from? Why would you disgust me?" Inuyasha had momentarily forgotten about her father. He sat in the corner trying to gasp for air while Inuyasha inched him self closer to Kagome.

"Because I'm a whor-"

"NO! You are not a whore! You are nothing but Kagome!" Inuyasha was screaming. Did she really think he looked at her this way? He didn't treat her like she deserved to be treated but he never thought of her like that. He always thought of bunnies and flowers when he thought of her. The perfect picture of innocents.

"Inuyasha…you don't have to lie." Her breath hitched. Her breathing was becoming unstable. "You don't….want to be near me…. I don't mind"

"What do you mean I don't want to be near you? I care for you. I'll always protect you!" Inuyasha was getting seriously worried. He could her liquid filling her lungs. If this kept up she was going to...

"But… you love… Kikyou…"She gritted out the name like it was acid. Her breathing was become more and more shallow. She needed to stop talking.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." His voice was quiet as he reached over to try and make her lay down on the bed "I don't love Kikyou. I care for her. But I don't love her." He didn't even knew she thought that. Well. Maybe he did a little. He had alwayd treated her like she was a copy. But he protected her too. He cared for Kagome more then he could Kikyou. He had to, Kagome was alive. She had always been there for him, even when he told her to leave. She'd came back. He told her to stay out of battles. She fought beside him instead. Now she had her own battle and he wasn't there to help her when she really needed it. He ran off. In no way did he deserve all that she gave him. All the kindness she had given when he was wounded, all the times she sat with him and just watched the sky. Kikyou never did that. Kagome wasn't Kikyou. He loved Both women. But Only one made him want to live to see the next day.It would alaway be Kagome. "I love you"

Nothing.

Her eyes didn't reflect anything. In fact he hadn't noticed when she stopped breathing either. She died int he mist of his courage to tell her what he felt. She died thinking he hated her. Just like Kikoyu...

Inuyasha shook her a little. She didn't respond so he shook her again a little hard this time. The only response he got was her head lulling back and forth. He could smell the death now. He slowly reached his hand over and closed her eyes.

He failed to protect her. Another girl had died under his care. This one worse then the last. He thought his heart hurt when he found out Kikyou had died. But the pain he felt now was unbearable. Was this what she felt like every time he ran off to see Kikyou? He deserved to die instead if that was the pain he was causing her.

His eyes left Kagome's still form and glanced back at her father. He father looked just as shocked that his daughter was dead. That didn't matter much to Inuyasha. He was going to kill him. In one fast move Inuyasha had Hiroshima back in his grasp. Tears threatened to fall from Inuyasha's eyes but held them back. Not yet, he couldn't let them go just yet.

"You're a piece of shit. And you are going to die." Inuyasha eyes started to bleed red despite having his famous sword at his hip.

"What…what are you!" He all but screamed

"The demon….Inuyasha, Your worst nightmare."

OK! Thats the end...

Sees a seething crowed of revewers

Er...I'm just going to tip toe THAT way...BYE!

Runs


End file.
